Gotham Guardians
by DaWolfHunter25
Summary: A city overrun with crime. Gotham is falling apart. When a young girl moves to Gotham City, she realizes something. Something both frightening and mysterious. The rumors are true. The Batman is real. But she doesn't ignore him though; she wants to join him.


**Hello all of you awesome people out there! Thanks to all of your wonderful support, you all made my last Adventure Time story a HUGE success, with over one-thousand five-hundred views! And another thanks to the BEST author in the world, Veronica Roth, for giving me _Divergent_ and the inspiration to write. Now it's time I think, to bring back this one. I did this a while back, about a year or two ago, and the title does belong to my best friend, however the content is totally original. So, let me know in the comments area what you think of it, or if you think i should, or shouldn't, continue, and...yeah. I'll try to add a new chapter every week, but no promises. This kind of stuff takes time. And now, without further ado . . . . . . . Gotham Guardians.**

* * *

I roll over in my bed. The alarm from my phone blares a loud repeated honking sound in my ear. I drowsily touch the screen to turn it off, without looking since I have done it a million times before. I force my eyes open and see the time.

5:32 am.

I look outside through the clear window and it's still pitch black outside. I force myself off of my bed and practically fall on the wooden floor. I get up and turn on the light to look at the thing staring me back in the mirror. She's about average height with ocean light blue eyes and hair visually equivalent to a rats nest. I drag myself into the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth and fix my hair, so now it is its usual shoulder-length, blond and curly form.

I go downstairs into the living room to meet my older sibling, Ian, sitting on the couch watching some dirt bike racing show on TV.

"Hey," he says without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Morning," I reply with a yawn.

"I made you some breakfast if you want. It's in the microwave."

"Thanks." I enter the kitchen and open the microwave. I see a plate with eggs and bread inside. I heat it and eat. Every once in a while, Ian would go "Oooh," when someone crashes on the bikes. Honestly, I can never get that boy, even if we are only two years apart in out age, making him eighteen, and me sixteen. Our birthdays are three weeks apart, but his comes first, on April third, making mine April twenty-fourth.

After I eat and brush my teeth, the school bus waits ten yards away from my house by the bus stop. I say goodbye and hurry off to catch the bus. Today, is the last day that my family is going to be here in Seattle. My mom took dad dying a year ago pretty hard. Way harder than the rest of us. It got so bad, she couldn't even concentrate in work, so she resigned, which is just a fancy way of saying that she quit voluntarily. She started looking for a job a few months ago and found one.

In Gotham City.

So now, the four of us have to move all the way across the country to live in Gotham.

Today.

I am halfway through the door when Ian calls me. "Hey." I turn around. "Have a good day." I smile and leave the house. Since dad died, Ian has assumed the role of the father in the house. He drives me places, get groceries and even pitches in with the bills. Mom appreciates it, but thinks that he should be living his life, not carrying such a burden all the time. He never listens.

As I get off the bus, I immediately spot I best friend: a tall, pretty brunette with a wide smile and red fingernails. Her name is Megan. She doesn't take the bus. Her sister, Stacy, drives to school with her everyday. I walk a little to the entrance, and she sees me.  
"Oh my God, Em. I can't believe you're leaving!" She hugs me tightly, squeezing all of the air out of my lungs.

"I know Megan." I say after she allows me to breathe. "Believe me, I don't want to go either, but . . you know about my mom."

"Yeah. Your dad was the best. I'm sorry for her." She rests her hand in my shoulder. I stare at the ground and feel a lone tear coming at my eye. I shake my head, as if forbidding it from leaving my eye, and look up.

"Just, try and survive here without me, okay?" I smile and nuge her with my elbow.

"I will," she smiles back at me. I hadn't even realized that we were walking, because we now are standing in front of home room.

"I'm going to miss this place." I say, looking up at the label on the door 'MR. ROBERT'S CLASS' in which someone has taken off the C and L. I take a deep breathe and open the door. Everyone I sitting down, completely abnormal for, especially this class. I look to the front and see that instead of our usual teacher, Mr. Robert, there is Mr. Wong Shu; the strictest teacher in the school. He moved here from Beijing a few years back and struck fear in the hearts of us students.

"Ms. Richards, Ms. Scott, why are you two late?" He demands. All, that is, except for Megan.

"The bell rang like thirty seconds ago." Megan was always the bold one. One of the things I admired about her.

"What did you say young lady?" He stands up and a few students laugh at his accent. He gives a sharp look at the class, who immediately shuts up, and looks back at Megan, who is texting in her phone. "Megan Scott!" He yells. His black necktie is too wide and his white buttoned shirt has a small coffee stain on it.

"What?"she says. Megan isn't normally like this, but she would talk back to anyone. Even her parents. The class bursts out laughing at Mr. Wong Shu's accent again.

"Shut up!" He yells at them, and I take this chance to slowly sneak to my seat at the back of the room. He yells at Megan in Chinese and the classroom erupts in laughter. He starts to yell at everyone in Chinese, only fueling their laughter. _Yep._ I think to myself. _I am going to miss it here._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to? I know I have a cousin who can hook you up," says Megan as she grabs a salad from the cafeteria.

I take a fruit salad. "No Megan, I'm not going to move to LA with your cousin."

"But I don't want you to go!" she whines. We sit in our little corner of the big cafeteria, at a small table. We've been sitting here since the eighth grade.

"Look, I don't either, but . . ." We all hear a loud beep, which signifies that someone is going to speak over the loudspeaker loudspeaker,

"Emma Richards and Megan Scott, please proceed to the main office. Thank you." Nearly two hundred heads turn and almost four hundred eyes plant on us. And for some reason, if it isn't bad enough, the whole room is quiet. I get up with my things and nervously exit the large room, closely followed by Megan. Our footsteps can be heard throughout the halls until we open the doors to the main office in the center of the school. The building is twice the size as the cafeteria and is three times as mush noisy in the lobby.

"What do you think they called you for?" Megan asks me.

"I don't know. I hope I'm not in trouble. Again." As we continue walking around the corner, I see Megan's mom standing next to a fake carnation plant. Her usually long, dark brown hair is tied into bun on her head. "Veronica? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Hi Emma. Francine and Ian are already at the airport." she replies. Her voice is slow and tired, like she just woke up.

"What? I thought our flight was leaving at six?" I say.

"No, Francine said that you would be in your new home by six. You leave at nine thirty," she says, playing with her car keys.

"But why'd they call me?" asks Megan.

"I thought you would want to see her off."

I look at Megan, and she looks at me. Our eyes stay on each others. Although neither of us speak, I know that we were thinking the same thought. That day, would be the last day we would see each other.

* * *

"Emma, what took you so long?" Mom comes toward me and takes my bag and gives it to Ian, who puts it on the scale.

My eyes stay on the ground, and I finger my left jacket sleeve cuff; what I do when I'm upset. "Oh, you know, school."

My mother gently touches my cheek with her hand. "Oh, honey. I know you don't want to leave. But after. . . ." her voice lowers, ". . . after Vincent, I just need a reboot. Gotham will. . . help. I promise." _Help? Help what? Help us forget, or help make money?_ My eyes water at the sight of mom like this. I do really miss dad, but I guess it's time to move on.

The loudspeaker announces what I didn't want to hear: "_Last call; flight 108 for Gotham City. Again, last call for flight 108 for Gotham City._"

"Mom, we have to go." Ian says, struggling with three suitcases and three laptop bags. Mom goes over to help him, and I turn to Megan. We both instantly cry silently.

"Well Em, I guess this is it." She wipes her eyes and takes my hands.

"I guess so." I squeeze her hands, and she squeezes mine. Tears run down my red cheeks.

"Emma. Come on." Mom says pulling her and my suitcase.

"Megan I. . ." I hug her tightly, ". . . I'm going to miss you!" We hug for a while, us both sobbing on each other's shoulder, and I don't want it to end. After what feels too short, we pull away. I stand and look in her eyes, holding her hands. Hesitantly, and slowly, I let go, letting our fingers linger one another's. I turn around and take my suit case and laptop bag from mom and turn back around. Megan's head is buried in Veronica's shoulder, sobbing away. She looks at me, then sobs more. I turn around and roll the suitcase down the hall, and outside. I look back again. I see Veronica and Megan waving. Before I can wave back, the automatic door closes. It feels like it was cutting off my reflection from myself. One cannot exist without the other.

Mom, Ian and I board the plane and sit in our designated seats. Mine is a window seat next to a lady with way too much lipstick. Once we take off, I feel like a leech ripped off of its only food supply.

"Good morning Seattle, I'm your pilot, Jeff Ferguson, and I will be safely transporting you to Gotham City. Please fasten your seat belts and feel free to ask any of our on board crew for anything. In about two and a half hours, you will be arriving to your destination, so sit back, and enjoy the ride."

As soon as we lift off, my phone buzzes. I look at it.

From: Megan Scott

I miss you already! Safe traveling. I will always remember you Emma, love you!

Before I can reply, a flight attendant taps my shoulder. Her eyes are pretty, like a Chinese woman.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot use that unless it's on an airplane friendly setting."

I nod and switch it to the aforementioned mode. Instead, I put in my earphones and listen to music.

About halfway into the song, I get drowsy, and before I know it, I'm asleep. _Next stop, Gotham City._

**CHAPTER ONE is finished, finally! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If so, then be sure to Follow or Favorite. If you have anything to say, anything all, then make sure you write a Review or PM me. Also, if you like reading at all, the please check out my friend Unkownstranger3. She is a REALLY god author and inspired and encouraged me to start writing on this site. The next chapter is going to be up real soon, and I promise you'll like it.**


End file.
